Anything Goes in Terrible Fanfiction!
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Sequel to Anything Goes in Fanfiction! The demigods have been challenged by the gods to see who can write the best fanfiction ever. Their friendships and sanity will be tested in this hilarious, absurd tale. Who would have expected another Thalia and Chiron fanfiction to pop up on the internet? And let's not talk about the MPREG story Zeus and Hades are writing... Crack Fic OOC
1. Everyone Loves a Cliche!

**A/N: Hello, everyone!**

 **This is the sequel to Anything Goes In Fanfiction.**

 **Each chapter will focus on a different team and the stories they are writing.**

 **And the other teams will try to sabotage them obviously lol.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Everyone Loves a Cliché!**

 **Team Unoriginal**

While Frank chewed on his toothpick and Octavian sipped his mocha latte, Clarisse began to explain her ideas for the fanfiction story they were to write. Frank had no idea why he was in a group with his sister and Octavian. Hazel had joined Jason and Rachel, claiming she needed "variety".

Whatever that meant.

Frank was not too motivated to write a fanfiction anymore. He couldn't think of anything he could possibly want to write about and trying to come up with a story that everyone would love seemed tiresome. He would rather be playing Fallout 4 or spending time with his girlfriend.

Frank was not happy to be spending his Saturday at Starbucks.

"Hey, aren't you listening?" Clarisse snapped. Her eyes blazed with fury. Octavian rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Sorry. What was your story idea?"

"Dammit, you guys! I want to win this competition!" Clarisse took a sip of her coffee. "Listen up; I'm going to explain again."

"We are going to stick to a regular cliché story. The story will be about everyone in Camp Half-Blood going to high school. The new guy, Percy, is shy and doesn't fit in until…"

Frank finished the story for her. "He meets Annabeth and falls in love with her. Then Rachel comes along and tries to mess things up…blah blah blah the end. Is that what we're writing?"

"Yes, we are. And it will be much better than that! Our story will be the best Percabeth Fanfiction in the entire universe. Thousands of years from now, our story will be told to other aspiring writers. " Clarisse laughed haughtily. Frank sighed again. Clarisse was taking this competition more serious than he thought.

"We have never written a fanfiction in our lives." Octavian said. "Just because we spent two gruesome days reading fanfiction, it doesn't mean that we are going to make the best one. Plus, the other teams have Nico and Reyna. They know the ins and outs of fanfiction. This competition is meaningless and there is no point in participating."

"I have written an excellent Harry Potter fanfiction, by the way. I think I know what I'm doing." Clarisse said.

"It got a shit ton of flames though." Octavian countered.

Clarisse's face turned red. " _When_ we win this competition, my wish will be for you to disappear."

"He's supposed to be dead anyway…" Frank mumbled.

 **Team Fangirl**

Piper set down _Breaking Dawn_ on the coffee table and yawned. "I didn't think I'd enjoy Twilight as much as I did. However, there's nothing I want to incorporate into our fanfiction."

Annabeth nodded her head. "Yeah, I want our Vampire AU fanfiction to be original, but I still want to see how other vampires are portrayed in other media."

"Well, in the Vampire Diaries, vampires can walk around in the day because of their day light rings. It won't be a big deal if we use that idea." Piper explained.

Piper and Annabeth were eating lunch at Subway. For the past week, they've delicately planned each chapter of their story and they were almost ready to publish it online. Thalia had already written the first two chapters. Piper was surprised to see that she had talent for writing. Annabeth was nervous and she constantly wanted to change the flow of the story. Piper could tell that Thalia was annoyed, so she tried to sooth Annabeth and Thalia whenever she could.

"I think it's really good so far considering it's our first fanfiction." Piper said.

"Yeah, but I wish Thalia would be more flexible. She doesn't like the changes I have made so far. They aren't even bad." Annabeth mused. "Oh, well. She can get over it. When we win this competition, then we can have a wish granted by the gods."

"Do we all have to decide on one wish together or do we get our individual wishes granted?" Piper asked.

Annabeth's mouth fell open. "I have no idea. We should seriously clarify that. I hope we each get an individual wish."

Piper's phone buzzed. She got a text message from Thalia. Piper read the text and gasped. "Uh, Annabeth…"

"What?"

"Thalia just posted our fanfiction onto the site." Piper said.

Annabeth stood up and screamed, "BUT IT'S NOT EVEN DONE YET!"

"Thalia said she finished it. She wants to upload the second chapter tomorrow, so we have to go over to her apartment and read it today."

"Gods dammit Thalia. I'm going to fucking kick your ass when I see you." Annabeth walked out of Subway angrier than Donald Trump. Piper gulped.

This was not going to end well.

 **A/N: I have no idea why I added Donald Trump in at the last second. I'm a weird person :P**

 **I'm so sorry that's it short! I just wanted to introduce the story.**

 **Plus, I've kept y'all waiting long enough haha.**

 **Follow my tumblr: sierraloveswriting**

 **And yeah! Thanks for reading!**

 **Published: 1/30/16**


	2. Of Vampires and Horses

**A/N: I am officially a high school graduate. Woo...**

 **I'm extremely sorry about the wait. My life has been really crazy.**

 **I mean I didn't even think I was going to graduate high school.**

 **Follow my tumblr: sierraloveswriting**

 **QOTD: Favorite PJO ship?**

 **AOTD: Percabeth and Lazel (Leo and Hazel, don't judge me)! And because of this fic I ship Grover x Nico, but that's another story for another time ;)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Of Vampires and Horses**

 **Team Fangirl**

Piper and Annabeth returned to the apartment that they shared together. Once everyone was split into teams, the gods used their godly powers to set them up in nice lofts in uptown New York City. There was a spacious living room, an open floor kitchen with a island in the middle. Everyone got their own room and even a room with multiple computers set up. Piper loved the apartment...just not at the moment.

Piper sighed as she listened to the screaming match between Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth believed that Thalia's changes to the story were trashy, while Thalia thought Annabeth's original story was boring.

Thalia's changes were actually pretty good. The story seemed to be more believable and intense. It was better than the Twilight knock off they had written at first.

"Thalia, why'd you change the part where Nico bites Percy? That part was totally intense." Annabeth complained.

"I found it too awkward. The reader wouldn't be able to identify with Nico's reason to bite Percy." Thalia answered. "It makes more sense for Reyna to bite Percy. She used to like him. In _**my**_ story, she bites Percy because he decided to go out with you, instead of Reyna. She is a woman scorned and turns Percy into a vampire to punish him. See? That sounds ten times better!"

"No, it's not! The story is shit!"

"Your face is shit!"

Piper decided it was time to intervene. "Guys, this is ridiculous! Look let me read it. I will make the final decision. Let me see the computer." Thalia handed Piper her laptop and Piper began to read.

 **The Midnight Hunt**

 **By: AnaThaliPip**

Piper liked the combination of their names. It was clever. Annabeth had suggested their username be DaughtersoftheGods or something along those lines.

 **A/N: This is our first story! I hope you guys like it :)**

 **Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Blood oozed down Percy's neck in thick, scarlet droplets. The vampire's sharp canines nicked the side of his neck, causing him to become dizzy. It's tongue flicked up and down his neck, savoring the deep red liquid.**_

" _ **N-No…" Percy croaked. He grabbed the vampire's shoulders and attempted to push it back, but to no avail. Percy's vision became clouded. He lifted his head up and watched the stars twinkle.**_

 _ **This is why I should never go walking in the park at night by myself.**_

"Wow, Thalia, this is intense." Piper said. "Look, we already have seven reviews!"

"What?" Annabeth and Thalia said. They scrambled over to the couch and stared at the computer screen.

 **Pickle_Butts_63: Amazing story! Super intense! I wonder if Percy will fall in love with Reyna now that he's a vampire. They're supposed to experience heightened emotions, right?**

 **Annabeths_Slave: OMG great story! I hope Percy and Annabeth will still be together. I hope Annabeth kicks Reyna's ass!**

The rest of the reviews praised their story. A few gave them writing advice concerning grammar and a few spelling errors. Annabeth apologized to Thalia and admitted her faults with the original story. Piper didn't think the apology sounded sincere, but Thalia seemed willing to let the matter drop.

"Alright, it looks like we have a second chapter to make." Annabeth said. "Thalia, what should happen next?"

Thalia's electric blue eyes twinkled as she spoke in a animated, excited voice. "Maybe Reyna tries to drain Annabeth of all of her blood out of jealousy, but Percy, who is still getting used to his powers, saves her. Annabeth is shocked to see Percy as a vampire and their relationship is uncertain. Reyna taunts Percy and convinces him to go to the vampire hideout." When Thalia was done, she blushed and admitted that she already wrote the second chapter and it just needed to be edited.

"Wow, Thalia, that's amazing! Maybe you should become a professional author one day." Piper said.

"What? No way! This is just a hobby." Thalia said.

"Does anyone know how our competition is doing?" Annabeth asked.

"No. I checked their accounts earlier and no stories have been posted. At least we have a nice head start." Piper said.

Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia began to edit the second chapter of their story. Once it was done, the three demigods hugged each other. They were absolutely certain they would win this contest.

Unfortunately, they had no idea what was coming.

Around 3:30 p.m., Piper received a notification through e-mail that Percy and Leo just published their story. There was no possible way it was better than theirs. Piper was absolutely sure of it. Their team name was "The Meme Team". What were they thinking?

Piper clicked on the link to their story and began to read. During this time, Piper went through several reactions.

1.) Eye bulging

2.) Screaming into her mouth

3.) Hyperventilating

4.) Muttering "oh my gods"

5.) Running to the bathroom and vomiting.

Thalia and Annabeth ran out of their rooms and found Piper sprawled out on the bathroom floor with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Piper, what's happening? Are you okay?" Annabeth screamed. Piper mumbled something incoherently. Out of fear, Annabeth began to shake Piper and slap her back and forth.

"Stay with me, Piper! You can't die! Not like this!"

"Oh my gods, Piper. Are you pregnant?" Thalia yelled.

Piper scrambled away from Annabeth and began to dry heave into the toilet. Annabeth rubbed her back and Thalia got her a glass of water. After several minutes, Piper calmed down. She saw the concern dance around in Annabeth's stormy gray eyes and Thalia's electric blue eyes.

"Percy and Leo posted their new story. I may have to report it." Piper began. "It's the most sinful thing to ever grace this world."

"What's it about?" Annabeth asked.

Piper turned towards Thalia and stared at her. Thalia's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Horses. That is all I will say." Piper said.

"Motherfuckers!" Thalia screamed. She dashed out of the bathroom and into the living room, where the computer displayed The Meme Team's disgusting fanfiction.

 **I Like Big Horses**

 **By: Water and Fire**

 **A/N: WE LOVE YOU THALIA - PERCY AND LEO**

 **Warning: Sex with a half human, half horse**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Chiron marveled at the sleek, black lingerie that hugged Thalia's body in all the right places. He never thought the daughter of Zeus would show any interest in him or these types of sexual activities.**_

 _ **The first time they kissed and Chiron slipped his tongue into Thalia's warm mouth, she pulled away, gasping for breath and blushing. She wanted to take things slow. It had been almost 5 months since that happened. Thalia was much more comfortable being in his presence and kissing.**_

 _ **When things began to heat up, she would ask to stop, but now she was taking the initiative. A whip was in her left hand. She smiled seductively.**_

" _ **Are you ready, daddy?" She whispered.**_

" _ **Oh, gods, yes" Chiron moaned.**_

Thalia read in complete, utter disgust about all the things she did to Chiron and what Chiron did to her. Her face was completely red by the time she reached the end.

" _ **Are you okay?" Chiron pressed a kiss to Thalia's pale shoulder. She smiled and snuggled up closer to her lover.**_

" _ **I'm a little sore, but I'm happy." Thalia blushed. "You were amazing, and that thing you did with your tongue. Oh gods…"**_

" _ **Well, I do appreciate being called daddy" Chiron smirked and began to leave a trail of kisses down Thalia's back.**_

 _ **It looks like they were going for round two.**_

"Ladies, let's get in formation!" Thalia yelled. Murder was written all over her face. "It looks like we need to pay our good friends, Percy and Leo, a visit."

"How bad was it?" Annabeth asked. She was too scared to read what Percy and Leo had done to Thalia and Chiron.

"I called him daddy" Thalia said. "I CALLED CHIRON MY FUCKING DADDY!"

"Oh dear gods," Annabeth shook her head.

 **Team Nirvana**

Nico, Grover, and Reyna sat in their apartment drinking tea. For the past several hours, they've been trying to think of a story to write, but no ideas came to them. Reyna and Grover had just finished reading the monstrosity known as "I Like Big Horses". The two friends determined that something was completely wrong with Percy and Leo. Nico refused to read it.

"Did they really think they were going to win with that furry smut?" Reyna asked.

"I'm not even taking it seriously. I bet they did that to throw Thalia off her game. Team Fangirl has a really good story." Nico explained.

"Well, we're going to have a great story too!" Grover said.

"But, we have no ideas…" Reyna grumbled.

All of a sudden Nico sprung out of his chair. "I'VE GOT THE PERFECT IDEA!"

"What is it?" Grover asked.

"Remember how I spent all day yesterday listening to 'N Sync, the Cheetah Girls, One Direction, and Five Seconds of Summer?" Nico asked.

Reyna groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Well, that's what our story will be about!"

"The Cheetah Girls?" Grover questioned.

"No, you dumbass! Boybands! Girl groups! It'll be perfect and blow Team Fangirl's stupid vampire story out of the water." Nico laughed like a maniac and ran into the computer room where he began to type out his ideas on OneNote.

"This is going to be a disaster." Reyna said.

 **A/N: Poor Thalia. I cringed while writing that Thalia x Chiron scene.**

 **I'm excited to write this boy band AU. It's going to be lit.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Updated: 6/27/16**


End file.
